One Tree Hill : The Progeny
by kjay15
Summary: The kids of the original characters from One Tree Hill all meet again, this time in new ways and situations. They have to face certain difficulties and try to live their life. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and gals, so this is a new story about One Tree Hill. It takes place fifteen years after the series finale. It centers around the kids of the original characters. This chapter while only list the characters, and the next chapter will start the story. I hope you like it and please review :)

(Beginning of Chapter 1)

Main Characters :

James Lucas Scott "Jamie" - 24 - Son of Nathan and Haley Scott

Lydia Bob Scott - 16 - Daughter of Nathan and Haley Scott

Davis Nathan Baker - 16 - Son of Brooke and Julian Baker

Jude Andrew Baker - 16 - Son of Brooke and Julian Baker

Logan Evans - 21 - Son of Clay and Quinn Evans

Cameron Evans - 14 - Son of Clay and Quinn Evans

Emily Evans - 12 - Daughter of Clay and Quinn Evans

Lily Roe Scott - 24 - Daughter of Karen Roe and Keith Scott

Sawyer Brooke Scott - 19 - Daughter of Lucas and Peyton Scott

Max McFadden - 10 - Son of Marvin "Mouth" and Millicent "Milli" McFadden

Wendy Washington - 24 - Jamie's girlfriend from college.

Malik Johnson - 24 - Jamie's best friend from college.

Riley Stuarts - 16 - Lydia's best friend.

Dylan Parks - 17 - Lydia'a crush.

Bailey Morgans - 16 - Davis' girlfriend.

Tessa Stone - 21 - Logan's love interest.

Amanda Waters - 14 - Cameron's love interest.

Jackie Summer - 21 - Lily's best friend from college.

Kelly North - 19 - Sawyer's best friend.

Austin Rockford - 20 - Sawyer's boyfriend.

(End of Chapter 1)

Alright, so those were the characters, I hope you like the idea I have, and please review with your own. The next chapter will up soon :)


	2. Pilot Part 1

Hey guys and gals, so here is the official beginning of One Tree Hill : The Progeny, I hope you all like it, and please leave a review with your ideas. Warning this story contains the same qualities of the actual show, such as mild language, sex, drugs, scary scenes, and more :)

* * *

Jamie walked outside, the sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. He was back in Tree Hill, located on the coast of North Carolina, it was his home, and where his family and friends lived. He had just graduated from Duke University, his major was basketball, he was extremely talented, taking after his father Nathan Scott.

Jamie loved being back home, he could see his mom Haley, his dad Nathan, his younger sister Lydia, and all his "aunts" and "uncles". His mother Haley is a professional singer, going platinum on her latest album. His father Nathan gave up basketball but was going to be in the NBA, which Jamie wanted to be in as well. His sister Lydia was now a sophomore at Tree Hill High School, she was the smartest in her class, taking after her mother.

Jamie's uncle Lucas was a world-famous author, now having published over eight books, such as _An Unkindness of Ravens, The Comet, Cliffhanger, Wishing Well, _and more. His aunt Peyton still owns _Red Bedroom Records, _along with his mother Haley. He was happy for both of them, they had made it through all the hard times in their life. They were now back in Tree Hill, calling it their one and only home. Their daughter Sawyer had just graduated from Tree Hill High the year before, and was now a freshmen at NYU.

Jamie's other aunt Quinn, was now a professional photographer, having traveled all over the country in order to find the most memorable picture ever. His uncle Clay was now a big-shot agent, having over a two-dozen clients in Basketball, Baseball, Football, and Field Hockey. Their son Logan was a junior at Virginia Tech, and their other two kids Cameron and Emily were still in school here, with Cameron being a freshmen at Tree Hill High, and Emily being in sixth grade at Tree Hill Middle School.

Also, Jamie's "aunt" Brooke, has even more money with her multi-million dollar company Baker Man, and his "uncle" Julian was a famous movie producer and director, known for his directing of the tv show, _An Unkindness of Ravens, _based off Lucas' book. His two "cousins" Davis and Jude, were sophomores at Tree Hill High along with Lydia.

His "uncle" Mouth and "aunt" Millicent were famous for their morning talk show, _Mouth and Milli in the Morning. _Their son Max, attended Tree Hill Elementary School.

Jamie's best friend Malik had moved to Tree Hill with Jamie, and both shared an apartment. Malik was originally from Detroit, Michigan, but moved to Seattle when he was five, and got a basketball scholarship to Duke, like Jamie did.

Jamie also had a girlfriend from college, Wendy. She was born in Boston, but moved to Richmond, Virginia when she was a baby, and got accepted into Duke after she graduated from high school. She moved to Tree Hill to be with Jamie and so she can start her career of being a lawyer.

Jamie met Malik on their freshman orientation, and ended up sharing a dorm room. He also met Wendy after one of his games, and they started a relationship.

Suddenly, while Jamie was thinking, his younger sister Lydia walked outside and stood beside him.

"Hey Lydia Bob" Jamie said teasingly.

"Are you ever gonna stop teasing me about that?" Lydia asked.

"Afraid not sis" Jamie said.

"Whatever, I gotta get to school, see ya!" Lydia said as she walked off the porch, and down the driveway, and got into her red suv. Jamie watched as she drove off, and left the quaint neighborhood.

Lydia drove to another neighborhood a couple blocks away, and pulled into a driveway and honked. Seconds later, a girl came rushing out with papers and binders in her hand. She looked very nervous.

"Riley, you do realize that finals are at the end of the year correct?" Lydia said.

"I know, but I've that got horrible teacher Ms. Helwart, she gave us a crap-ton of homework on the first day!" Riley replied.

"Well, it's what you get for taking Advanced English!" Lydia said as Riley got in the car.

"But you're in AP English! That' seven higher!" Riley answered back.

"Yes, but I have that hot teacher Mr. Tasson!" Lydia responded.

"Lucky!" Riley said as they backed out of the driveway, and drove onto the main road, and headed to school.

(End of Chapter 2)

I hope you like it and please leave a review down below with your thoughts of the story :)


	3. Pilot Part 2

Hey guys and gals, so I just wanted you all to know I'm very grateful for all the wonderful reviews for the story :) I hope you like this chapter and continue to read :)

* * *

Sawyer Scott, nineteen-years old, has blonde hair, and hazel eyes. She is currently a freshman at New York University, and is studying law. Her parents are Lucas and Peyton Scott. Having graduated from Tree Hill High the year before, she was given the nickname "Sober Sawyer" due to the fact she never once got drunk while in highschool, something most of her friends usually did. Sure she went to parties, but she never had one bottle of beer.

She was decent in her studies, her worst subject being math. But she was able to pass her finals with flying colors when she slept with her math teacher Mr. Rowland. She regrets ever doing that, thinking it was the worst mistake she had ever done. She lost her virginity as a junior to her senior boyfriend Zane. She is now dating Austin Rockford, a sophomore at NYU, and her is best friend is Kelly North, a girl she knew since they were little kids, both growing up in Tree Hill, and going to the same college.

Sawyer walked into her dorm room, only to be greeted by her best friend Kelly making out with some guy on her bed.

"O-Oh sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt!" Sawyer exclaimed in shock and then left.

"N-No wait Sawyer! Come back! We were just finishing! He's no good anyway" Kelly said as she pushed the guy off her.

"Hey" The guy said.

"Oh just go!" Kelly said as she pointed towards the door.

The guy left and Sawyer walked back in.

"Really? On my bed?" Sawyer asked annoyed.

"You have a softer mattress!" Kelly replied.

"Ugh...Whatever!" Sawyer responded as she grabbed her books and left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Tree Hill, Lydia and Riley are driving to school, blasting the music loud, and waiting at a red light.

Riley quickly turned down the music and said "So are you still crushing on that hottie Dylan Parks?"

"What? Dylan? Oh he's just a friend! Nothing else!" Lydia said defensively.

"Oh please! You fangirl over him all the time! You're still dreaming of when you accidentally walked into the boy's locker room and saw him showering" Riley exclaimed.

"Hey! I was a freshman then and I got lost!" Lydia said.

"Well, you still dream of it, you really want him to take your flower right?" Riley asked.

"Riley! Sheesh!" Lydia said as the light turned green and she started to drive.

"What?" Riley said.

But suddenly, a red truck ran the red light, and hit Lydia's car. The girls screamed as their car flipped and tumbled across the road, landing in the ditch. The car was totaled, and both girls were unconscious. Lydia had a large gash on her forehead, and blood was pouring out. Riley had several bruises and cuts, and a large cut on her leg. They both were covered in blood, broken glass, and dirt.

All the cars around them stopped to a halt, and several people got out and ran to the girl's aid, along with the other car that hit them. People yelled to other people to call the police, and within two minutes everyone heard sirens and saw flashing lights. But the girls wouldn't wake up, and neither looked like they were breathing.

Several ambulances took the the girls to the hospital, while several police officers follow behind them.

Meanwhile, Jamie is in the kitchen, eating pancakes. His mother Haley was sitting next to him, reading a magazine. His father Nathan went out for a jog.

The phone suddenly started to ring, causing the two people to jump. Haley said "I got it" and walked to the phone.

She hit the talk button, and said "Hello?"

Jamie watched as his mother's face turned pale, and she dropped the phone.

"Mom?" Jamie asked extremely concerned.

"Lydia" Haley muttered as she ran to the counter and grabbed her keys and ran outside to the car, quickly followed by Jamie. Neither bothered to even shut the door all the way, they just got in the car, and drove to the hospital.

Nathan saw them leave the house in a panic as he ran up to the house, he saw his wife's face and knew something happened. He quickly jumped into their other car and followed them, fearing something had happened as they drove to the hospital.

(End of Chapter 3)

Alright, I hope you liked it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story :)


End file.
